bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoka Komamura
Ryoka Komamura belongs to WolfSpirit2019 and WolfSpirit2019 ONLY! He is the main Character of his ongoing series; Bleach: Next Gen Heroes. NOBODY may use this OC or ANY of the OCs ath the end of this article, in any fanfiction or roleplays without ABOSOLUTE permission! This article is property of WolfSpirit2019, and may NOT be edited without his explicit permission. If any edits are found, he will take extensive action. "I don't fear the dark, I never have...for it's all I've ever know." '-Ryoka to Eiko Miyasaki' Appearance Ryoka is a tall young man with light blues. He bears shoulder length, dark purple hair in which he keeps tied back in a ponytail. While in the Gotei 13, he wears a traditional Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls). His Captain's haori is altered to be a light blue with a light tan on the inside, which is actually Squad 7's color. He wears a pearl white scarf around his neck, a sash of the same color around his waist. Two white chains form an 'X' across his chest and shoulders. Ryoka also wears a white headband from time to time, and keeps his Zanpakuto across his back in a black sheathe. Personality Ryoka is a somewhat quiet young man; who seems disinterested in the affairs of others. He's also one to hold hatred for people inside, such as his father Sajin Komamura. Most Soul Reapers suspect this is because Sajin gave Ryoka the grueling task as Captain. However, even Ryoka himself has stated that it's because of his father's appearance and blood line. Having his father be a werewolf, and his mother a normal Shinigami, Ryoka always feared that his appearance would alter one day. Luckily, he didn't have to be as self conscious since he appears as a normal teenage boy. Though he does bear werewolf blood, it just seems to have been passed on to his Zanpakuto instead. Underneath all of this, Ryoka is an extremely loyal and kind young man to his closest friends—going to any length to ensure that they are safe; becoming incredibly worried when he thinks that they are in any danger. His friends have noted him to be a "completely different person"; as compared to his everyday personality when not around him—especially his Lieutenant. His love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic and cunning mind, which is not so apparent at first glance. He's able to find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. He seems to have a some what contradicting relationship with his Zanpakuto, Okami, claiming that its power is disgraceful and goes against Squad 7's idea of honor. Outside of battle, he can be quite perceptive in regards to his friends, knowing exactly what to do when something is troubling onRyoke of them. Plot Scientific Breach Arc: Ryoka first appears in Squad 7 barracks, conversing with his Lieutenant Eiko Miyasaki about a recent breach on the Department of Research and Development. Deciding it'd be best, Ryoka goes out to investigate later that night. In the pouring rain, Ryoka finds what appears to be a murder scene of the two guards just outside Squad 12 barracks. Unnerved, he proceeds to call out into the distance but gets no reply. He continues to proceed further into the barracks, an unfamiliar spiritual pressure in the surrounding area. Abruptly, he's attacked by a masked figure, claiming to be Squad 12's Captain; Kaze Kurotsuchi. Ryoka unsheathes his Zanpakuto, ready to attack, when the Soul Reaper knocks him out cold and vanishes. The next morning, Ryoka wakes up in his office as if nothing happened. Eiko walks in, claiming he had been out cold all night and some unseated Soul Reapers found him lying just outside Squad 7 barracks. Ryoka proceeds to argue that it was impossible, he had been in Squad 12 the night before he blacked out. Once the paperwork for the day had been finished, Ryoka set out to find and question Captain Kaze about the events of last night. He stops him in the Seireitei, holding his blade against his neck and proceeds to ask him to explain what he saw. At first, Kaze smiles mischievously and states he hadn't seen Ryoka in ages. That smile fades when he realizes that Ryoka really did intend to kill him if he didn't give him the answer he wanted. Bewildered and confused, Kaze begins to claim that he knows nothing and had no part in the prior night's events. Later that day, Ryoka is called down to Senkaimon on a call about a current hollow breach. However when he arrives, he is shocked at what he finds. Several Squad 2 Soul Reapers, seated and unseated, had seemed to be experimented on and hollowfied. Ryoka tries to find out what's going on when a mindless Stealth Force assassin leaps at him, giving him no time to react. Annoyed by the number of enemies, Ryoka unleashes his Zanpakuto, Okami (オカミ Wolf), and uses Nissoku to elimate a wave of attacks. He proceeds to cut down each one that crosses his path until they all seem to have been killed. His Lieutenant Eiko comes to his aid, asking him if he plans on reporting Kaze to the Head Captain. In which Ryoka replies with, "No, if I can help it I want to interrogate him myself. I want to know why he'd experiment on and murder many innocent lives, including his own men. His actions go against '' ''quad Seven's sense of honor, I plan to kill him myself..." Ryoka reports back to the Seireitei to deliver the news of what he had witnessed to Head Captain Kurosaki when he bumps into Captain Kaze. He remembers that he had been absent during the battle, and chooses to ignore him until the time is right. Knowing Kaze, if he was anything like his father Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he couldn't be trusted. Hollow Apocalypse Arc: Ryoka is first seen in Squad 7 barracks, training his Lieutenant, Eiko Miyazaki, in the art of swordsmanship. Their session is halted, when an unseated 7th Division officer requests for Captain Komamura's appearence before the Captain Commander. Immediately, Ryoka heeds his superior's call and rushes over to Squad 1 Barracks. Captain-Commander, Ichigo Kurosaki, requests an immediate meeting with Central 46. Once there, he finds an irate Captain Kaze Kurotsuchi, threatening Captain Kursosaki. Appalled by his behavior, Ryoka proceeds to confront Kaze in an attempt to calm his violent outburst. It is now apparent that Captain Kurotsuchi has been convicted of treason, and possible experimentation on his own subordinates. Unable to intervene, Ryoka watches as the judges of Central 46, including former Squad 8 Captain Nanao Ise, carry Kaze off to the lowest part of the chambers. After the trial is over, Ryoka still isn't convinced his childhood friend and former Captain could have caused any of the troubles that had begun to plague the soul society. Him and Eiko take turns later in the night, surveying the 7th Division barracks. Both Shinigami notice strange behavior amongst their comrades, and strange noises in the distance. Remnants of hollow masks litter the ground, and a strange spiritual pressure hangs over them. Ryoka draws his Zanpakuto, Okami, threatening whatever or whoever stands before them. Before either can react, a group of unseated Soul Reapers ambush the two, leaving a stunned and paralyzed Lieutenant Miyasaki vulnerable. Ryoka throws her behind him, releasing his Shikai before their attackers can get any closer. It is obvious that from the growing white masses on their faces, these Soul Reapers have been hollowfied. Five or six hollows bombard Captain Komamura with blow after blow. Ryoka continues to ward off the attack, slowly weakening with each strike he dodges. He notices something strange about these "hollows". Their strength seems to have been enhanced tenfold, their speed is almost inhuman. Having no choice, he mentally prepares him before releasing his Bankai, Kurai Okami no Tsuki, in order to gain the upper hand. Unable to do anything more, Lieutenant Miyasaki lets her Captain rest for the night in his quarters, before dragging his unconscious body over to Squad 4 for immediate medical attention. Shattered Reaper Arc: To be continued... Forthcoming Shadows Arc: To be continued... The Stranger's War Arc: To be continued... Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship: 'Ryoka is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship. When in battle, Ryoka typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. Though he tries his best to stick to Shikai, claiming his Bankai is a disgrace to his Squad's morals and unacceptable. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. '''Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: '''Ryoka has a considerably large amount of spiritual power. Ryoka is capable of using raw Spiritual Energy and compressing it with his Zanpakuto's. He calls this technique, Nissoku(日食'' ''Eclipse). ''Ryoka is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring. His spiritual energy is a light purple in Shikai and sealed form. In Bankai, his spiritual pressure turns black with a dark purple outline. ''Nissoku (日食 Eclipse): Being able to compress his spiritual pressure together with his Zanpakuto, Ryoka can transfer this power to his sword. With a single slash he is able to create an overflowing wave of spiritual pressure and use it as a second sword attack. Though he can use this technique in Shikai, it is still a bit to much for his body and prefers using it in Bankai. Kido Expert: '''Komamura is highly proficient in Kidō, and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. For example, during his battle with the hollowfied Stealth Force, he used a level 63 binding spell without the incantation. '''Werewolf Form: During the battle with Akua Kinzo, Ryoka was unable to overpower him in the first few moments of the fight. Upon hearing the desperate cries of his Lieutenant, Ryoka passed out into a vision of his father. He told him of their clan's humanification technique. Aware of his father's fate, Ryoka questioned Sajin, about how he himself could use it. Sajin explained his own fate by ripping out his heart, but there was also another way for Ryoka to change without any repercussions. As he was already human, he could reverse the technique by stabbing himself with his own Zanpakuto. Upon waking up, Ryoka is greeted with a blow from Akua. Regaining consciousness, Ryoka stabs his abdomen with Okami. Once fusing his own spiritual pressure with his Zanpakuto's, Ryoka was able to transform into an anthropomorphic beast with increased reiatsu for a short while before turning back into his regular self. While in this form, Ryoka can still wield a sword. His speed is greatly enhanced, and his attacks are backed up with more power, blow for blow. The only downside is that he can only hold this form for so long, usually losing control and reverting back within a matter of minutes. Zanpakuto Okami (狼 Wolf) ''When sealed, Okami looks like a normal ''katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of two crescents joined back to back. Its hilt is dark purple, and sheath black. The whole purpose of Okami's power, is psychological manipulation. Okami is the strongest of all illusion-type Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. Ryoka's control over Okami's power is great enough to use some of its Bankai techniques while in Shikai, though it can backfire and affect him as well. The difference in ability between Okami's Shikai and Bankai is very small; the true difference lies in the effects of the illusions each form can create, with the Shikai only being able to create shadowy illusions while the Bankai forces the opponent to face their worst nightmares in real time. * Shikai: 'Okami's release command is '"Howl under the light of the moon" ''(Tsuki no hikari) In its Shikai, Okami dissolves into shadows, leaving only the hilt. Ryoka can create illusions with these shadows; one of his more recognizable illusions is of a wolf. His Shikai strips his opponents of their sense of reality; causing them to hallucinate. Ryoka can control the hallucinations with a flick of the hilt, causing his shadows to "attack" his opponent. However, if his opponent has enough willpower, they can block out their mind to Okami, rendering it almost useless. 'Nissoku'(日足, Eclipse): '' Ryoka can concentrate all his spiritual power into his Zanpakuto, and release it with a single slash. However, Ryoka states that this technique often can be to much for his body, so he prefers to use it in Bankai. ''Kage Kusari(チェーンシャド, ''Shadowed Chains): ''A long, created by shadows, extends from Okami's hilt and has a crescent moon blade attached to it. Ryoka can use the chain for long-ranged combat if his Shikai is unusable. * 'Bankai: Kurai Okami no Tsuki'(オカミのナカミ - アメーバブログ, ''Moon of the Shadow Wolf) Okami's Bankai cause shadows to flow onto Ryoka. He gains a more beast like appearance, almost that of a Werewolf. Black fur covers most of his body, forming a tail and the appearance of a coat. His right arm becomes a claw while his left is only covered in fur down to his wrist. He loses his Captain's uniform and half his face is covered in shadows, resembling a wolf. His katana now takes on a form similar to how it appears in his father's Shikai. Except a tattered and more older looking chain extends from the hilt. This chain does not bear the crescent blade unlike Shikai. Bankai Special Ability: '''Much like his Shikai, Ryoka create illusions and shadows from his Spiritual Pressure. Because the Bankai's ability is much greater, Ryoka can swing his arm and control his illusions without his hilt, if his Zanpakuto is ever broken. Okam's Bankai lets Ryoka access several additional techniques. * '''Eien no Akumu(永遠の悪夢, Everlasting Nightmares) Stated to be Ryoka's most hated technique, and the reason for his resentment toward Bankai, Eien no Akumu allows Ryoka to force his opponents to live their worst nightmares in real time. Is his blade clashes with his opponent's, he can utter the incantation; Eien no Akumu. This forces the enemy to relive their greatest nightmares, obscuring their vision and causing them to hallucinate. It is said that what they see has nothing to do with the real world, signified by the change in their eyes; the whites of their eyes turning a light green and shadows emitting from the corners. Now left vulnerable, Ryoka can proceed to attack. He claims that this technique goes against his Squad's idea of honor, stating that forcing somebody to face their nightmares is unjust and cruel. Weakness Zanpakutō 'Shikai: '''If somebody has previous knowledge of Okami's power, they block out their mind to Ryoka, rendering Okami's illusions useless. Even if Shikai happens to work, as long as the opponent has enough willpower they can still break the hallucination. Quotes (To Okami) ''"I will not succumb to the darkness, I will not cause someone mental pain just to work in my favor..." (To Sajin Komamura) "We have nothing to discuss, father. In my eyes, you mean nothing to me..." (To Sajin Komamura) "Because of you I live in fear of what I might look like...because of you I do not truly know who I am." (To Eiko Miyasaki) "I suppose the manifestation of Okami is linked to my bloodline..." (To Kaze Kurotsuchi) "I've heard stories of how your father was a madman...I see no difference." Trivia * Ryoka's theme is "My Demons" by Starset * Ryoka's character model is based off of Saito Hajime * If he was in the actual anime, Ryoka's English voice actor would be Dan Petronijevic, also know for voicing Spectra Phantom from Bakugan and Dasha Wang from Beyblade Metal Masters * His Japanese voice actor would be Daisuke Namikawa who voiced Ulquiorra Cifer His Lieutenant, Eiko Miyasaki, loves teasing him by mocking his every move Bleach: Next Gen Heroes (Gotei 13) * 'Squad 1: 'Ichigo Kurosaki (Captain), Takamori Kurosaki (Lieutenant) * 'Squad 2: 'Kagē Fēng (Captain), Koshiro Shihōin (Lieutenant), Sakura Koryusai (4th Seat) * 'Squad 3: 'Shiro Katsuragi (Captain), Kyori Shuhei (Lieutenant) * 'Squad 4: 'Nadia Koryusai (Captain) * '''Squad 5: Ichimaru Matsumoto (Captain) * '''Squad 6: 'Tsujihara Kuchiki (Captain), Ashley Kuchiki (Lieutenant) * Squad 7: 'Ryoka Komamura (Captain), Eiko Miyasaki (Lieutenant) * '''Squad 8: ' Not yet revealed... * 'Squad 9: 'Entei Hisagi (Captain) * 'Squad 10: 'Leonidas Hitsugaya (Captain), Akira Hirako (Lieutenant) * 'Squad 11: 'Floria Retsu (Captain) * '''Squad 12: Kaze Kurotsuchi (Captain) * Squad 13: ''Not yet revealed...'' = =